


My Memories, My Secrets

by whatevergoes



Category: Glee
Genre: Child Abuse, Coming Out, Eating Disorders, Family Secrets, Foster Care, Masks, Memories, Minor Character Death, Multi, Niff, Secrets, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevergoes/pseuds/whatevergoes
Summary: The New Directions and Warblers are kidnapped and forced to watch some of their members memories. What secrets will be revealed? Is everyone like they say they are? Will they be safe? Will they be accepted or get help? All that is known is that secrets will come to life, whether or not they like it.





	1. Inro and Nick's memories

It was a blink of an eye and now they were there, together. One second ago they were all doing their own thing. Rachel was rehearsing, Kurt was shopping, Blaine was watching TV home alone, Santana and Britney were kissing, Quinn was stretching, etc. And now they are all here. The New Directions and all the Warblers in this room without the slightest idea of how they got there. That is until a girl appeared on a stage and said "Hello, singers, you are all probably wondering why I brought you here." "Well, duh." "I brought you here because it appears to me you all need to get to know each other better and that those of you who are friends may know less about each other than you thought. So I decided that I would summon you all here to see memories that I have picked from your lives, though ,granted, not all of you will have memories shown, I just felt as though you should be here to see them and or to help someone afterwards." "Whoa, Whoa, Woah, Woah, Woah! What! You are going to show our MEMORIES to people without out our permission!?" "Yes. Now to start let's go with ummm, Nick, since his is one of the calmer ones." "Wait, this isn't legal." Was the last thing Nick said before he disappeared. He then appeared on a bed which Lizzy said is "where those who memories are being shown go so I can show the memory." And assured the gangs that they would wake up when the memory was over though they would know what memory was played. Then a fog began to fill the room and the memory began to play out in front of them

**MEMORY STARTS**

Nick was sitting at his desk doing Calculus homework, now he was normally pretty good at it but at the moment he couldn't get a single answer down and it was obvious he was distracted. That was when the thoughts began. _'God, why can't I focus.'_ Thought Nick as he put his head in his hands. He then looked around the room trying to find something to help him focus and his eyes land on Jeff's bed and immediately was even more distracted from Calculus.

_'_ _Wait, Jeff. Is that what has me distracted. Why? He's just my best friend. Then again he is pretty cute.. Wait, did I just think that. That is soo not bro-ish or as straight as I would have liked. I mean, it's not like I like him like that. I just like spending most of my time with him, and seeing him happy, and the way he smiles and laughs, and the way his hair parts, and his eyes… OH MY GOD! I like Jeff! WTF! I'm straight. Or am I? I mean, I like girls but I think I L-love Jeff. Crap, he's my friend. There's no way his can turn out good, I mean he's straight. Ugh! Guess it's back to Calculus.'_

Everyone turned to Jeff who was blushing, ' _God, did that just happen? Did Nick really just think that about me?_ ' Jeff thought.

**END MEMORY**

As the fog faded, Nick began to wake up. "What happe-" He stopped when everything came back to him. _'OMG! That did NOT just happen!"_ "umm, Jeff?" That shook Jeff out of his shell-shocked state. "Yeah, Nick?" "Does this ,umm, change anything?" asked Nick, worried for the worst. ""Your still my best friend if that's what your worried about." Was his response while he smiled but was mentally cheering, now only if he could tell Nick how he felt. But Nick was still slightly worried about his answer but relaxed enough to be comfortable around his best friend.

"Next, we are going to see the memories of one Miss Brittany Peirce."


	2. Brittney and Sanatana's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to see Brit and San's memories and find out their secrets. How will their friends react?

“Next, we are going to see the memories of one Miss Brittany Peirce.” “Is this gonna hurt?” asked Brittany. “It better not.” Said San. “Don’t worry, you won’t even feel it, and I’ll let you dream of unicorns and rainbows.” “Okay.” She said as she skipped to the bed and laid down. Once again the fog filled the room and the memory began to show.

**< <<<<<FIRST MEMORY BEGINS>>>>>>**

Brit was sitting on her bed writing something in crayon. The memory shows what she is writing and it is shown as a complex math problem: . “ _Umm, what is that?” “The multiverse theory. “said Sebastian in awe. “Or, at least the beginning of solving the first quintillionth of a vialltionth of it.” Everyone then turned to stared at Seb. “What? I read and know stuff.” “So do I but, I didn’t know that.” Said Artie. “I’m majoring in Universal and Theoretical Science with a minor in Criminal Engineering.” Confessed Seb. Everyone was shocked that he was actually smart, as well as the fact the Brit was apparently smart too. “Wait, ‘majoring?’” asked Finn. “How, you’re in high school?” “Dalton offers college courses to those who bypass all advance classes in that subject.” “Oh.”_

**< <<<<<END FIRST MEMORY>>>>>>**

Brit was once again sitting on her bed and drawing something in crayon, but this time she was humming something. She began singing, “I love San, I love San, Sweet Lady Kisses, San, San,San, Love you, San.” _Everyone looked at San who’s face stayed indifferent._ They then could see the picture Brit was drawing, it was her and San sitting in her bed surrounded by a heart surrounded by smaller hearts.

**< <<<<END SECOND MEMORY>>>>>>**

Brit woke up gently and was smiling. “San!” she said. “Yes, Brit.” San replied as if she didn’t just see what they all saw. “I had a nice dream about unicorns eating cotton candy and fairies playing.” Brit said excitedly. “That’s nice Brit- Brit.” “Okay, question time.” Said Lizzy. “Brit, how did you know that theory or whatever Sebastian said?” asked Kurt. “It just came to me and my head hurt till I wrote it ,so I did.” “How is it that your smart?!? Both you, Brit, and Seb!” “Hey! Brit is a genius!” defended San. “Hey! I’m smart! How else do you think I would be able to come up with such vigorous insults in less than a nanosecond?” said Bas. No one decided to comment on the other memory as they all knew that Santana would go all Lima Heights on them if they made Brit upset and had no response for Sebastian as they didn’t feel like getting into a war of insults.

“Okay, since it appears that you’re done asking questions for now, we will move onto the next person. Santana.”

“No me gusta!” said San. “Santana, please, do it willingly. I don’t want to have to knock you out.” Pleaded Liz. “Aw, hell no! No way am I Be….”San was cut off by fainting as Lizzy sighed. “I warned her.” She said as she snapped her fingers and Santana appeared in the bed as the fog started again and the memory began.

**< <<<<<START MEMORY>>>>>>**

San was looking in her mirror and looked like she was holding back tears. She took a shakily breath but started crying. _Everyone was shocked. They had never seen Satan show any emotion before and were shocked that anything could reduce her to tears._ ‘Why? Why me. All because of stupid Britney! _“Did I hurt Sanny? Is that why she is crying?” asked Brit, worried._ ‘Of everyone I could fall in love with, it had to be her.” _Everyone but Brit froze, wait, is Satan a lesbo?_ ‘How am I going to tell my parents? I’ve never even admitted it to myself out loud.” San then looked at her self again after controlling her tears a bit and whispered barely audible,” I’m a lesbian and in love with Brittany.” Before she broke down crying again.

**< <<<<END MEMORY>>>>>**

San slowly started to wake up while everyone was in a state of shock except Brit who was waiting for her gf to wake up. When she opened her eyes, Brit yelled excitedly,” San!” “Hey, Brit.” Santana replied shakily. “Does this mean I can get my sweet lady kissed outside our rooms now?” “Um, yeah. Brit-Brit. Sure.” “Yay!” “Wait, so you too are a thing?” asked Finn. “Yeah. She’s a unicorn and I’m a bicorn.” Explained Brittney.

“Well, I’m for one happy for you two.” Said Kurt. “Me too.” Added Blaine,” It’s great to see people in love and accept who they really are.” At that San and Brit kissed. “One, question, how long has this been going on?” asked Quinn. “Well, I guess we started unofficially dating 5 years ago but officially since junior year.” Answered Santana. “Kay on to the next vict- erm, person. Blaine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offense meant to anyone at any part of this chapter or story.


	3. Blaine's Secrets and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Mr. Blaine 'Perfect' Anderson hiding? Is he really as open about his life as everyone thought? Is his life really as perfect as he leads everyone to think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Verbal Abuse in the memory section. If this could hurt you please skip that part.

“Kay on to the next vict- umr, person. Blaine.”

“Blaine?” asked Kurt wondering what his boyfriend was hiding. Blaine didn’t even have to fake his confusion, he didn’t think he was hiding anything, at least nothing major. Sure, there was the fact that his hair looked like medusa without gel and that Cooper was his brother but that was about everything. “Blaine, you gonna go willingly or do I have to knock you out?” asked Elizebeth. “I’m coming, I just don’t know what will be shown. I don’t really have secrets.” Said Blaine as he got up and moved to the bed before laying down. As he was lolled into sleep and the fog rolled in Lizzy muttered, “Maybe not intentionally.” Before the memory started.

**< <<<<MEMORY>>>>>**

The memory started off normally with Blaine walking down the stairs and into his kitchen. “Good morning dad.” Said Blaine as he grabbed some milk from the fridge and poured it into a cup. “No, it's not a good morning. Want to know why?” said Mr. Anderson angrily. “I’m sorry to hear that dad. Why is it a bad morning?” asked Blaine as though this was an automatic response to his dad which worried the watchers. Mr. Anderson seemed mad and Blaine seemed use to his dad’s mood. Yeah, it was very worrisome. “I got a text from one of my friends last night. Care to explain?” Mr. Anderson snarled as he pushed his phone toward his son.

There on the phone was a picture of Kurt and Blaine kissing. “That is Kurt. He is my boyfriend and last night we went on a date. It’s not unusual for couples, especially when they are on a date, to kiss.” Blaine replied in the same automatic tone as before though some love sneaked through when he said Kurt’s name. “I thought we fixed your little problem you **g!” Mr. Anderson said his voice raising at the end. Although the vicious term was just yelled at him Blaine did not flinch although those watching did. “No, you tried to get me to be straight by fixing a car. While it was a valiant effort it did not change the fact that I am gay.” Said Blaine. “You are a little sh*t! I ask ONE thing of you. ONE! That you keep your little c****ucking ways out of my life and what do you do!?!

You are such a f*cking Disappointment! You can’t even follow one simple rule! My God you are such a worthless son! Even Cooper was better than you! HE was able to keep his private life private but NO you couldn’t! It’s worse enough that you are so pathetic enough to like show choirs and Broadway much less singing but the fact that you are so much of a girl that you like BOYS! That makes you such a f*cking waste of space. I never should have let your mother keep you. It would have been so much better to have stopped with Cooper than have to even bother with you!” Blaine’s father yelled at him before he stormed out of the house. By the end of his rant the whole room was horrified while in the memory Blaine just stood there the whole time before turning around, finishing his milk, putting the glass in the sink, and then headed back upstairs as though nothing had happened.

**< <<<<END MEMORY>>>>>**

Everyone was shocked at the way Blaine’s father had yelled at him. When Blaine began to wake up he was able to get up and go over to Kurt before he was bombarded with questions, as if looking at Kurt’s tear filled eyes somehow was able to make time start again. “Blaine… why didn’t you tell me?” asked Kurt sounding so heartbroken. “Tell you what?” asked Blaine sounding genuinely curious. “That your dad abuses you!” said Kurt wondering how could sound so confused. “He doesn’t abuse me.” Said Blaine sounding thorough confused as to why Kurt would think that,” Why would you think that?” “He just said all those horrible things to you!” yelled Kurt. “So, he yells sometimes but that doesn’t make him abusive.” Retorted Blaine. “The fact that he called you worthless and a waste of space does, though.” Said Rachel stepping in. “He just gets mad sometimes because he wants me to be perfect but I’m not so he says things he doesn’t mean.” Said Blaine not willing to admit that he was being verbally abused.

“Blaine, if my dad called me worthless and a waste of space and yelled at me for being gay, what would you think that was?” asked Kurt trying to get Blaine to see light. “Mr. Hummel wouldn’t do that.” Said Blaine. “Well say he did, what would you call it?” “Abuse.” Answered Blaine. “See, what your dad is doing to you is abuse.” Said Kurt. “But, its different. Mr. Hummel would do it out of ignorance or hate my dad does it just because he wants me to be perfect. If I’m perfect then he won’t yell at me.” Retorted Blaine. “It doesn’t matter why they do it, it’s still abuse. And if he thinks you’re not perfect because you like boys then he won’t ever think you’re perfect.” Said Finn surprising everyone as it actually made sense. “Do you see now that what he is doing is abuse and that it needs to stop?” asked Kurt looking in Blaine’s eyes. Blane wanted to fight longer, find some way to say that it wasn’t abuse but he knew it was so he just gave up and sighed before saying,” Yes.” After he finally got his boyfriend to see reason Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine before they sat back down.

“Any more questions?” asked Lizzy. “Yes, actually.” Said Mercedes, “Blaine, your dad mentioned a brother named Cooper, who is that and why have you never mentioned him?” “He’s my older brother and the reason I didn’t mention him is because he lives in LA.” “So?” asked Kurt,” I’m your boyfriend I should know of your family, I should at least know what he looks like.” “Oh, I’m sure you do.” Said Blaine. “Huh?” asked Kurt, confused. “You know those free credit.com commercials that you always fawn over?” asked Blaine and Kurt nodded. “The main actor is my brother.” Said Blaine and he heard everyone gasp as they all knew the man he was talking about. “HE’S your BROTHER!” yelled all the girls and Kurt. “Yep. Cooper Anderson.” “OMG! How could you not tell me!” yelled Kurt. “Because you’d react like you are now.” Said Blaine and Kurt tried to tone it down though he couldn’t help it, that guy was H-O-T HOT!

“Kay, now that that is done let’s move onto our next giver of memory, one Mr. Mike Chang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to write some of the terms that you could see here that were blocked with *. I assume you can guess what those words are. Sorry if it ruined the memory scene for you, I just don't feel comfortable using them in such context.


	4. Mike's Memories and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike? Hide something? Surely this is a joke. Well, it's not. Do you know what his secret is? Well, you're about to find out. Take a look at Mike's memories and find out what he's hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! I started it then went on a trip where I didn't have access to a computer. When I came back I didn't like the way the writing sounded but was to lazy to fix the whole thing so you can probably tell where I restarted. Hope you like it but I'm gonna put a warning here: this does contain physically abuse. It doesn't have a lot of detail because its before I restarted but if it is going to hurt you please skip over the memory. Now, onto the story!

“Kay, now that that is done let’s move onto our next giver of memory, one Mr. Mike Chang.” “What! Mike?” asked Artie confused that the silent Asian would have any secrets. “You better not be gay!” said Tina worried that she was being used as a beard. “Oh, don’t worry. He’s not.” Said Lizzy. “Good.” Said Tina while Mike had stayed true to his normal self and hadn’t spoken a word though he was freaking out inside as he had an idea of what this could be. Mike didn’t want to be knocked out so he walked up to the bed and laid down as he was lolled into sleep even though he wanted so much to just leave and never face this again.

**< <<<<MEMORY STARTS>>>>>**

The group watched as Mike walked into a fancy house and into his living room. There was his dad sitting on a chair in room facing Mike. “What. The. HELL. IS. THIS!” yelled Mr. Chang causing Mike and everyone in the room to flinch. _The group began worrying, this was bad. They saw how Blaine’s dad acted but even Mr. Anderson seemed more tame than Mr. Chang._

Mike looked at the paper and saw a 99 before looking down and said,” A 99.” Before anyone could blink Mr. Chang slapped Mike, who fell to the ground, and said,” I know that! What I want to know is WHY THE HELL You Got A 99!” _The groups gasped in shocked._ Mr. Chang then kicked Mike in the stomach then in the head. “You’re such a disappointment! I don’t know how the hell you’re my son!” he yelled. “You waste all that time on dancing and singing when you should be studying!” Mr. Chang yelled as he put so much pressure on Mike’s leg that the group could see the bruising. _This was worse than the group thought and they were wondering how long this had been going on for._ “Get up to you room and don’t come out till you leave for school tomorrow! You better get a 100 on the next test you take or else you’ll be in worse shape than you can imagine!” he yelled and Mike limped up to his room, still carrying his backpack.

**< <<<<MEMORY ENDS>>>>>**

The group was once again in shock, they thought Blaine’s memory was bad, this was even worse! How had they not seen it? They were suppose to be his friends. No wonder he always worked hard to get good grades, they just thought it was because he was Asian.* The girls and Kurt were crying, Blaine was teary eyed, Tina was full out sobbing. Everyone was in a state of shock. Even when Mike awoke he was frozen. He couldn’t believe that his biggest secret was out there. Even the Warblers were in shock, they may not know Mike all that well but were still shocked that he was being hurt, more so that that could have been someone in the warblers being abused. The thought scared most of them to the core. As Tina finally realized that Mike was awake she flew into him and embraced him into a hug. He hesitantly brought his arms up and held her close.

“Wh- Why?” she sobbed, “Why d- didn’t you t-tell me?” Mike stayed silent for awhile, just holding his girlfriend close before he was slowly able to whisper, “I’m sorry.” He looked so vulnerable but when Tina heard his whisper, the pain in his voice, she couldn’t help but sob harder. As Tina cried Mike scrambled to think of a way to calm her. Everything seemed to be falling apart. “Dude…. Why didn’t you tell us?” asked Finn, in shock. He couldn’t comprehend this. First Blaine being abused emotionally then Mike physically. Why did his friends keep getting hurt? “I-I don’t know.” Mike said brokenly, “I guess I never thought it was truly an option. My dad just wants me to be the best.” Tina’s heart wanted to sob harder but she knew she had to be strong now, there would be time later to cry and something told her a lot of that would be coming. “We, we could have h-helped you, baby. D-Didn’t you know you could trust us?” she asked, trying to hold back sobs.

“I-I never thought it was really that bad.” Said Mike, close to tears. He knew what his dad did was wrong, but it wasn’t without cause. “Mike, he’s hitting you.” Said Quinn. “That’s like the worst thing a parent can do to a kid.” Said Nick. He may be a Warbler but even he knew that he had to step in, if he didn’t, Mike might not get help. “H- How long?” Tina said suddenly. She knew she probably wouldn’t like the answer but she had to know how long this had been going on for. How long had Mike bee at the mercy of his father? Mike looked down at Tina’s question he waited a few seconds then opened his mouth. Before any words came out he hesitated and closed his mouth. He then thought about Tina and how much he loved her and that gave him the strength to answer her question.

He gulped but none the less said,” Since I was 11.” Most of the group gasped and Tina pulled him in her arms and gave him a hug, it was all she could do to not break out in sobs. There was a silence as everyone was trying to get over their shock. Finally, Tina broke the silence by saying,” Baby, you have to tell someone.” She could see the conflict on Mike’s face. The rational side of him told him he need help but his heart told him it was his parents. Could what they’re doing all that bad, and even if it was didn’t he owe it to them to follow the orders. “But, they’re my parents.” He said brokenly, he knew he would lose this fight but couldn’t help trying to keep fighting. “And they’re not keeping you safe. They are you’re parents biologically but that is it. A true parent wouldn’t hurt their child, no matter what. You know that Mike, please, please, get help.” Tina pleaded.

With one look at Tina’s face with tears streaming down and a look in her eyes that signaled that she wanted to break but was trying to stay strong broke Mike completely. He sunk to the floor and nodded with the most broken and vulnerable look on is face. Tins sat down next to him and held him around his shoulder, “We’re I this together.” She whispered in his ear. Lizzy gave everyone a few moments to gather their thoughts before she moved Mike and Tina to the edge of the group. “I think we have that sorted out enough for know so I would like to move on if that’s okay with everyone?” she asked in a gentle voice and when no one objected she continued,” Sam, please make your way to the bed."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(Sorry if you see this as racism. I used it because the show used slight racism like this and the two Asians we had at my old school took pride in this type of racism, enough to start a Asian tutoring service for their friends.)  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would love if those of y'all who read more than one of my stories would leave a comment telling me which you want updated. It would help me a lot to know what stories you guys like and things you enjoy in my stories so I can get better stories out for y'all.  
> As always, love you guys! Bye!


	5. Sam's First Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is hiding more than one thing, time to see his first memory and reveal one of his secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm soooo sorry for it being so long but with school, I don't have time to write. But I'm writing when I can and am still working on this story.

****

“Sam, please make your way to the bed.”

“Umm, can I not?” Sam said, trying to find a way out of it. He did not want to get on that bed and have his memories shown. God and she knows what will be shown, though he did have an idea and it was something he would like to remain secret. “Do you want me to knock you out?” Lizzy said snarkly. She knew he didn’t want his secrets out there but she felt it was better that all their secrets were out there. “No.” he answered.

He really didn’t want his memories shown but he knew the more he fought it the more suspicious it was. He had probably already blown the whole’ I have no secrets so there’s no reason for this.’ path but he freaked and said the first thing that came to mind. Though as much as he doesn’t want his memories shown, he doesn’t want to be knocked out either, that would just be embarrassing. “Then get on the bed.” “Okay.”

He knew there was no way out of this. If he resisted she’d knock him out and continue so why fight it. He decided to cooperate and save the trouble. He could just hope that the memories she would show wouldn’t be too bad. He walked up to the bed and sat down trying to ignore the stares that he could feel watching him as he walked. As he laid down, Liz toke pity on him and knocked him unconscious immediately, letting him dream of happy things like music and sports.

** <<<<<Memories Start>>>>>>                                  **

“Come on Sam! It’s time to go.” Said a man who looked in his mid to early 30’s. A little blond boy who looked about six came running through the living room,” Yay! Zoo!” he said before running out to the car. The man chuckled and followed the young kid, stopping at the kitchen to kiss a blond lady who looked a year or two younger than the man. “Hey, sweetie.” “Hey, honey. Is Sammy excited to go to the zoo?” she asked as she began cleaning up two younger kids.

One was a boy around 3 with blond hair and blue eyes. The other is baby girl around one with short blond double ponytails. “Are the little prince and princess excited?” The man, who they presumed was the dad, asked the lady, also assumed as his wife, as he went up to tickle the two children. “Yeah, Stevey has been talking about it all through breakfast and even Stacy seemed to agree that it will be fun.” The mom replied, going to pick up Stacy as the dad grabbed Stevey.

Before the dad could comment Sam ran in and whined,” Come on! Time for the Zoo!” which made his siblings riled up. Stevey began to nod and chant Zoo while Stacy waved her hands around and giggled while making noises that were inn an attempt to copy her brother. “Okay, Okay. We’re going.” Laughed the dad as he walked to the car with Stevey while his wife and Stacy followed.

When they reached the car, Sam jumped in and bulked up in the right corner seat in the back. The dad buckled Stevey in on the right seat in the middle while the mom buckled Stacy in on the left middle seat with them all being in boaster seats or car seats. The mom then got in the passenger seat while the dad took the wheel. They began to drive to the road and went on a busy street while the memory sped up.

As they drove by a lake the memory went back to normal speed. Stacy was asleep while Stevey was not far from joining her. How, though, is a mystery as Sammy was talking and singing the whole ride. “Are we there yet?” asked Sam. “No.” replied his mom, exasperated as though she’d already been asked a hundred times. “Oh.” Sammy frowned and looked out the window. “Oh, look! A bird!” he said in excitement.

He watched it for a few seconds before looking down with his brow furred before turning back to face his mother and asked,” Are we there yet?” “No.” answered his dad. His dad looked at him from the mirror on the top of the dash, “The more you ask, the longer it is.” He said. After that the whole memory seemed to slow down. The mom had been looking at the younger kids before she turned back to look at her husband. Suddenly, she screamed and the dad turned his eyes back to the road, but it was too late.

Young Sammy watched in horror as his dad tried to swerve but a red truck plowed right into the side of the car pushing it into the lake. Everything was slow and the Sammy screamed, Stacy woke and cried while Stevey’s eyes widened. The dad tried to get back on the road and the mm watched in horror. The car’s front hit the water and the car soon hit the bottom of the lake, luckily it wasn’t too deep

Sadly, as the car almost hit the bottom Sammy closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes, he couldn’t take things in fast enough. His dad was bloody and slumped over the air bag on the steering wheel, and somehow Sammy knew he wouldn’t wake up. He may be young, but he was smart. His mom had cuts all over her face and was unconscious as her head was under the water.

Because of the way the car was, Stacy was in the water and Sammy could see red tinting the water around her. Stevey was dangling above the water as it continued to rise, filling the car. He had some cuts and was bleeding, but was alive. Sammy himself was beginning to feel pain as he was finally starting to take in what happened. He was bleeding. He had small cuts all over him from the glass, a bruise from where his seatbelt held him in place and his neck was a bit whiplashed. He could hear sirens in the distance and thought that if he could make it to his family, he could save them until help came.

Unfortunately, his seatbelt held him firmly in place and he couldn’t reach them. Even if he could get out of his seats, he realized it would be hard to get to them because he was slightly pinned by some piece of metal that was on his side. He could only watch and struggle as the water rose and covered his little brother’s face. The sirens suddenly seemed closer than ever and he heard rustling outside the car before a man broke through the window on his side and grabbed a knife from his pocket.

He cut the seatbelt off Sam and pulled him out of the car as it continued to sink in the water. The man carried Sam to safety and when he turned around to try and help the others the car was already underwater. Sam looked down in horror and was frozen in shock. He stood completely still for what seemed like hours but was proably only 20 minutes before a woman who looked like she was in her twenties came up to him and knelt down so they were almost the same height.

“Hi, Sam. My name is Ms. Jennifer, but you can call me Jen or Jenny, and I’m gonna be your social worker. Do you know what that means?” she asked and got no reply as Sam was still just staring at the lake in shock. “It means that I’m gonna find you a nice home to stay in with some very nice people. But I need you to come with me, okay?” She asked, taking Sam’s hand and leading him to an ambulance that had arrived to get checked out.

He followed behind, mutely, as though a doll being dragged behind a child. After a blur of EMT’s checking him and treating his cuts and bruises he was lead into a car by Jen. As she drove he looked out a window until they came to a friendly looking house. “Sam, this is Mr. and Mrs. Williams. You’re gonna stay with them for right now, okay?” Jen asked as she brought him into the foster home and he nodded, still there but not all there. “I’ll be by later to check on you.” She said as she walked out, leaving Sam in a living room in an unfamiliar home. “Hi, Sam.” Said Ms. Williams as the memory began to fade away.

**< <<<<End 1st Memory>>>>>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed that I only did one memory and no talking yet. Don't freak, I try to keep my chapters a bit over 1,000 words and if I added all the memories and talking in this one chapter it would go way over, so I'm making Sam a muli-chapter character. Stay tune for the rest of his memories!


	6. Eating and Monages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam might have an eating disorder. Why exactly? Read to find out. Also get a sneak peek at the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!: Implied Eating Disorder! Do not read the memory of montage if you will be hurt, though the memory handles mostly with abuse.   
> Also, I have decided to update now as it is 1/2 an hour til midnight where I am! SO, happy 2018 everyone! May it bring good wishes to us and more chances for updates!

**< <<<<Start 2nd Memory>>>>>**

In this memory Sam appeared to be older, in his early teens. He was relatively built and a good size for his age. He was walking into what looked like an open concept area of a house that connected the living room and kitchen. The décor and pictures around him made it apparent that it was not the same house as in the first memory.

When the light hit him, you could see some bruises and cuts on him. As he went to grab an apple from a bowl on the kitchen counter his arm was grabbed from behind him and twisted while being pulled by an older, angry man. The man was tall well built though his hair, both on his head and facial, looked scruffy. You could see the fear flash in Sam’s eyes when the man’s grip registered in his head.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” yelled the man, now presumed to be his foster parent from the way he was in multiple pictures around the house and Sam’s stuff seemed strewed when it could.

“I’m sor- “before Sam could finish his sentence he was cut off by a rough slap to the face causing his lip to burst. A line of crimson red blood began to drip down.

“You don’t deserve food, you bastard! You’re fat enough! Look at you! Why I even let you stay in my house is a question I don’t know the answer to! I never should have agreed to house you!” The now proven foster dad yelled at young Sam.

The hurt, shame, and humiliation the boy was feeling at those words was felt in the room and was being attempted at masked on his face, though if you looked in his eyes, they gave it away. Luckily the man was in too much of an almost drunken rage to notice.

The man then grabbed his belt and whipped the poor boy about 10 times with it before spitting on him.

“Maybe that will teach you a lesson. Though you never seemed to get it through your thick skull. Now, get out of my sight before I find something else to punish you for!” the man, who the group decided they didn’t like one bit, yelled as Sam limped away. The New Directions were shocked at the pain their friend went through.

**< <<<<End 2nd Memory>>>>>**

**< <<<<Start Montage>>>>>**

After that horrible memory there was a montage of clips showing Sam being hurt for trying to eat and being called nasty things like ‘worthless’, ‘good for nothing’, ‘useless’, and being told he ‘didn’t deserve to eat’ for previously mentioned reasons along with being ‘fat enough already’. His friends along with his enemies were horrified.

After that they began to see Sam turning food away on his own. Actively striving to avoid eating, even in homes that encouraged his health, nutrients, and well-being. It was like he wanted to starve. They saw the effect of his harsh caretakers on him as he began to believe what he was told and cave into the desire to do as they wanted. He began to break in front of their eyes.

Sam was getting skinner and looking less healthy and more like he needed help. Then they saw a picture of Sam from about 3 weeks ago side by side with one of the montage photos and felt sick at how similar they were. ‘How could it have gotten this way! Why didn’t they realize something was wrong!’

**< <<<<End Montage>>>>>**

It took a bit longer for Sam to wake up the others due to the fact that more memories were shown but it gave them time to try and digest what they had witnessed. Finally, he began to stir as everyone was getting a hold on their disgust and hatred at the people who hurt their friend.

He opened his eyes and sat up, his eyes wide as he realized what they saw. He tried to keep calm but while they had had time to settle their emotions with what they witnessed he didn’t have time to come to terms with them seeing his secrets. It was going well until the first person spoke.


	7. The ND's family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see the fallout of Sam's secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry it's been so long! Thanks to everyone who has been waiting. And to Problematics- I'm sorry!!! Things happened and it's late! I guess better late than never, though! Now, onto the story!

“Sam…. I had no idea.” Said Quinn, as she rushed to him. When she reached the bed where he was and pulled him into a hug.  She kissed his cheek before pulling away, though she left him at arm's length with her hands on his shoulders.

“God, I’m such a terrible girlfriend. Why didn’t you tell me!” she cried. ‘How could someone hurt cute, loveable Sam? Better yet, how could he hide so much pain with a happy front. How long had he been so self-destructive?’ These questions raced around in the New Directions head while some of the warblers worried that if this was the type of things that were shown, what would be shown of them?

“Babe, please don’t blame yourself.” Sam pleaded to Quinn. He hated seeing her sad, much less at what was his fault (at least, that’s what he thought.) 

Quinn searched his eyes through her tears.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked again, more desperation bleeding into it. 

Sam’s face went a shade paler. He knew she wanted an answer but didn’t know what to say. He had different reasons for hiding different things, though they all stemmed from one thing.

“I-I was scared,” he whispered at a level that would normally be just loud enough for her to hear but in the dead silence of everyone listening through tears, it was heard loud and clear. 

“Babe…” she said before pulling him into another hug. She held him close for what felt like hours before finally letting him go again. 

“Why were you scared?” she asked. She didn’t want to but she had to know. Did she do something wrong? Had someone instilled in him a reason to be scared? How could she fix it?

“Many reasons…” he started before hesitating. He didn’t want to continue, to worry them, but he knew he had to. 

“I thought you’d see me as a freak. I tried so hard to seem normal and when I got close to all of you I was scared of losing you. I was worried if you found out about the incident you’d laugh or worse, pity me. I didn’t mention the abuse because I didn’t want you to know. It would hurt you, just like it is now and if it didn’t I was scared you’d agree with what they said. I couldn’t take it if you agreed with them, about anything they said. And I couldn’t let you know about me not eating that much for the same reasons and for fear you’d try to make me stop. I’m so sorry you had to find out like this but I never wanted you to know. To feel this pain and cry like you are now. I’m sorry.” As Sam finished his rant he had tears rolling down his face as his hand cradled Quinn’s face that was covered in tears. 

Everyone in the crowd that knew him was crying and those he didn’t were still holding back tears. Everyone was taking in what they saw but no one could control their emotions. Suddenly, Quinn spoke with such a fierce look in her eye that meant business. 

“Never. Never think that again. That would never happen. Never in a thousand years would I agree with those despicable people so don’t you even toss that idea around in your head. I don’t know where you got that idea from but that will never happen. I will always be there for you and even now, especially now, I’m going to help you.” she said. Even though she spoke semi-quietly it was with such determination and force it was heard loud and clear. The words and the meaning behind them. 

Sam looked at the woman he loved and knew for certain that she wouldn't leave him, not like the others. For the first time in years, he was filled with a happiness he hadn’t felt since his parents were alive. He was finally in a place where he was surrounded by loving friends, finally had a family that kept him safe, and finally had a girlfriend he knew he would love forever and that would love him right back.  He leaned in and gave her a kiss before they both turned and walked to where the rest of their friends were. 

When they arrived at the group, they were greeted with hugs. Finn clapped him on the shoulder and said,

“You know the same goes for all of us, don’t even think about keeping any more secrets from us.” causing everyone to laugh. 

“And don’t think we’ve forgotten that you need help. I’m going to help you beat Anorexia,” said Quinn.

“We all are,” added Mercedes.

“Cause we’re a family, and as cheesy as it may sound, family means no one gets left behind or forgotten,” said Blaine.

“And you’ve seen Kurt when he gets something in his head about helping a loved one.” laughed Santanna.

“So don’t even try and get away with not eating,” said Kurt.

The New Directions were finally coming together again now that it seemed their big secrets were out of the way. They all gathered together as a family in a group hug that started out as Brittney hug the Real life Ken and Barbie. 

“See… you guys thought this would be sooooo bad but look at how much happy they are now,” said Lizzy. 

“So, we’re done?” asked Jeff, hopefully.

“Oh, sweetie! Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you. You’re next!” she said in a way that made her sound slightly insane. 

“Jeff? He’s not hiding anything!” said Nick, as he was the closest to the blond boy, both figuratively and literally. On the inside, Nock was nervous and excited. ‘What if he likes me back!’ and ‘Don’t I know him fully?’ swam in his head. 

Jef just stood there with panic on his face as all the Warblers and even some New Directions turned to face him. The ND’s that hadn’t been in the Warblers didn’t know all that much about him but still didn’t want someone to be being hurt, either physically or emotionally. Everyone that knew him was utterly confused, he was an open book, wasn’t he?

“Jeff?” asked Blaine, hoping for some explanation before whatever they would see would be shown. Jeff just stood there, trying to hold back a panic attack and ignore the calls and questions of his fellow Warblers. As he started to lose control of his breathing, he promptly passes out causing chaos between the groups as-as soon as he hit the floor he disappeared. 

Luckily, moments later he appeared on the bed. 

“Don’t worry,” started Lizzy,” I did that because I knew he wasn’t going to come up willingly.” 

“Now, I’m going to show you a lot of different things. Some may even be happy because I can only show so much sadness at once.” and with that, the smoke filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that's not how you help people with eating disorders but for now, this is how it's going. Sorry!


	8. Lyrics and Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff's first memory is revealed and it brings more questions than it answers. Assumptions are starting to be reassumed and some bets are won.

“Now, I’m going to show you a lot of different things. Some may even be happy because I can only show so much sadness at once.” and with that, the smoke filled the room.

<<<<<Memory 1>>>>>

The memory started much liked Nick’s did, with Jeff at a desk hovering over some papers. Jeff kept writing down something, erasing it, waiting a minute, and repeating the pattern. This time the Warblers, Kurt, and Blaine were the ones who had a front row ticket to the action and they were desperately trying to see what was causing their friend distress.

Nick was worried for his friend (ehm, crush) and was trying to figure out what was going on as was everyone in the group. Jeff’s face had a look of being torn in two from inside turmoil. When they were finally able to see what was causing Jeff to keep going back and forth they were surprised to see song lyrics all over the paper. They never knew Jeff wrote songs.

When they skimmed the lyrics, they were surprised at how good it was. How had they never heard one of his songs before? They finally got to the line that Jeff kept going back over and over. Turns out it was the difference of one little word.

The paper read:

"Crazy Stupid Love"

Wherever we go, yeah

It's crazy, stupid love

 

I never cared bout my stupid hair

Before you came into my life, babe

I would have never seen that my eyes were green

Till I laid them right on you, babe

 

Won't you come and stay a while?

Electrified, you blow my mind

In every single way

 

Oh...

Wherever we go, yeah

It's crazy, stupid love

I'm losing all control

Oh oh

Whatever it takes, boy girl boy girl”

He kept going back and forth on the one word. It confused most of the people watching, especially his friends. They had always thought that Jeff was straight so seeing him hung up on this one word made them confused.

“If he isn’t why doesn’t he pick the one he’s feeling?” they thought. Little did they know, it was so much more complicated than that.

“Ugh!” groaned Jeff as he threw his pencil down. He ran his hands over his face as he leaned back in his chair.

“Stupid record label and all their rules,” he grumbled, confusing everyone there. ‘Label?’ as far as they knew he didn’t have a label and most didn’t think he was good enough to have a label since he was always a background singer. Nick was wondering if his best friend actually went and got a record deal. He was the only one who in the Warblers who believed in and supported Jeff in his dreams. He knew his crush was a star.

Jeff stood up and walked around in frustration while he began talking to himself.

“I get the fact that we have an image and we’re expected to get to together with nice girls and NOT do anything controversial, but maybe I don’t want to do that. Maybe I want to see if Nick likes me back.” Jeff almost ends up yelling as he takes a breath to calm himself.

Nick, on the other hand, has the biggest smile on his face. Jeff likes him back! ‘Wait… why wouldn’t he tell me after he found out I like him?’ Nick though, getting worried. All the other Warblers were just growing more and more confused while some exchanged money on their Niff bets.

Jeff sat back down and put his hands on the back of his neck. “If my actions didn’t affect the rest of my siblings’ careers, I would tell them to just screw it. Sadly, I can’t. I’m the oldest so I must be most responsible.” he resolved. The Warblers were shocked. They didn’t know he had siblings!

Jeff sat there, staring at the board. Finally, he picked up his pencil and fixed the word that started his dilemma. The lyric now read: Whatever it takes, baby.

As the memory faded away from the Warblers all just stared at each other as they tried to figure out what was going on with their friend. They continued to ponder as the next memory began to show.

 


	9. Band practice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff's 2nd memory. It seems he is hiding more than everyone thought. Is his name even Jeff?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sooo sorry it's been so long! Freshman year is really just taking a toll on me and recently some family drama has popped up but I'm not giving up on my stories. Luckily I have a break coming up so hopefully I can write some more then. Now, onto the story!

The group watched as the memory changed and hoped that they would be able to get some answers. This time they were in a basement, one that only Nick had seen and could recognize as the one in Jeff’s house. As they looked around all the warblers realized that it looked a lot like the time that they sat in one a local group’s band meeting and practice. There sat 5 people on various things such as stools and amps. 

“We really need to get this done.” said a blond boy that shared a shocking resemblance to Jeff. 

“Yeah, dude, the tour starts in 2 and half months and we still haven’t written all the songs.” said a lanky brown haired boy he looked different from the others. He was twirling drumsticks while discreetly looking at the blonde girl next to him.

“You think I don’t know that?” Jeff said sharply, speaking for the first time, “Writing these songs is hard, plus I’m the one who’s doing all the prep for the tour, of course I know how close it!” No one besides Nick had seen Jeff snap like that, and even Nick only saw Jeff like that after the stress of finals. 

“Ri, chill, please. They didn’t mean it like that.” the blond girl next to the drumstick boy spoke up with sincerity in her voice. She too looked overworked. Why she called Jeff ‘Ri’ was a question on everyone’s mind but no one had the answer. 

“Yeah, bro, we all know you’re working on it and are busy between this, the acting, and school.” said a tall brunette boy who shared a resemblance to Jeff. 

“I still can’t believe mom made you go to a boarding school!” Laughed a boy holding a clipboard as he entered the room.

“It’s too keep our cover!” Jeff defended himself.

“And that group, the warblers was it? Man, I’ve seen you in practice here vs you practicing there. If out went full out you’d be their lead in no time!” piped up the blond boy, confusing all the warblers. They all knew Jeff had auditioned 6 times, why would he try just to not go full out? Only Nick didn’t question it. He was always the one to push Jeff to audition because he saw the potential that the council didn’t. It was only after Jeff’s second audition did Jeff push for Nick to try too. After that, they always auditioned together, except for the one time Nick lost his voice. He had suspected that Jeff might not have been doing his best for a while. 

“It wouldn’t be fair.” Jeff rebutled with a look of exasperation. “Ryland, was there a reason you came in here?”

“Huh? Oh yeah! Mom wanted me to check on your song progress.” 

“You can tell her it’s a work in progress. We have some more of Wishing I was 23 and Crazy Stupid Love but we think those will only be extras.” 

“Kay, they were serious though. You should show those Warblers what you can do. That boyfriend of yours would be so happy if you finally got a solo. You should see the way he looks when you get passed up for one.” Ryland said as he looked directly at Jeff. Nick blushed, he hadn't realized he was so obvious. Jeff looked away before shaking his head. 

“Let’s just practice.” Everyone in the room shared a look before Jeff spoke up again. 

“Guys, I’m serious. Leave it be.  Even if he somehow returned my feelings, we all know the label would never approve. I’m not about to give up all of our dreams for my stupid love.” Jeff got up and walked over to the stage behind them. All the Warblers who were close to Jeff shared a concerned look. 

“He would make you happy, Riker. drama Besides, you’ve been looking sad since you started checking on videos, maybe he could cheer you up.” Said the boy with long brown hair. Everyone was very confused as to why Jeff was being called Riker, though some were starting to connect the peoples’ resemblance to the fact that Jeff apparently had siblings. 

“I’m fine!” Jeff insisted,” I would be even better if we practiced.” It was clear Jeff was getting agitated. He took a deep breath and fiddled with the bracelets on his wrist. 

“Okay, bro, why don’t we run Forget About You?” “Great idea, Ross!” Jeff said as he walked over to the stage and the others followed. As the memory faded into white and a new one began everyone was left with more questions than answers. Some people even had suspicions that they hoped were wrong. 


End file.
